Summoner's Call
by Sevish
Summary: When the Prime Minister of Bastok is assassinated, tention treatens the already shaky peace treaty between Bastok and San D'oria.
1. Gaurdians

Summoner's Call

Chapter 1: Guardians

            This is my first try at a Final Fantasy fiction so please be gentle (wink). Without any further ado, here is the first Chapter of Summoner's Call. Let me know what ya'll think.

~~~~~~~~~

            A lone figure walked peacefully down the long desert road on her way to Bastok, home of the Humes and the Galka but most importantly her home. Her name was Tryst and she had been a full-fledged Summoner for the better part of the month and was now trying to meet a contact to receive her first guardian. Despite the cool temperature, she was baking in the sun of the Gustberg Mountains and could not wait to get into the climate-controlled city of Bastok. She lowered the hood of her cloak revealing the short black hair and fair features of her face. However, in her massive amount of daydreaming she neglected to notice the pack of Rock Lizards that crept up behind her. She was snapped out of her delirium when the leader of the pack jumped at her with a ferocious howl. Thinking quickly she pulled off her outer cloak and threw it at the monster, who was ensnared as she took off running as fast as her legs could take her. The rest of the group ignored their fallen comrade and took pursuit. Tryst began to panic; she looked for anyone to help her but the part of the road she had been traveling was completely devoid of people. "Just my luck." Murmured the short Hume girl as she continued her screaming. It was about this time that the pack of Rock Lizards caught up to her and pounced on her pinning her small frame to the ground. She squirmed and fought with everything that she had but it seemed to not even scratch the lizard's thick hides. The beasts ripped and tore at her with their jaws only managing to take patches of her clothing due to her ability to avoid attacks. All of a Sudden, A loud yell sounded through the air as a spiky haired man in white plate armor jumped into the fray. He landed a quick kick to main beasts head while slicing the rest in one circler motion. Most lost their heads, others lost limbs, but they where all defeated in one blow from the man's single-handed sword. The last one, the one that had dodged his attack, stared at the man with teeth bared. Tryst watched as the man drew his sword into attack position, they stared each other down and after a few seconds the Rock Lizard withdrew. 

            For a few more moments the man watched to see if the monster was truly retreating and when he was satisfied with the result he turned his face to the young girl that sat before him with a bewildered look on her face. "Lady, I don't know what you were th…" just then he noticed the crest on her sleeve "I'm sorry Lady Summoner, are you all right?" He spoke as he fell to one knee in a regal bow. Tryst was not accustom to this kind of treatment so she did the only thing that she could think of. She rose to her feet and pulled the now shredded rags, which were once her clothes, tight.

            "I'm fine, Paladin. What is your name?" She responded

            "My name is Sevish, Lady Summoner."

            "Thank you for saving me, Sevish. Please Rise." The young Paladin did as he was told. Summoners were considered Royalty in all countries and provinces of Vana'diel, disobeying them often meant death, despite the fact that this one could not even hold her own against a small group of Lizards. 

Sevish handed her his cloak, "I'll take you to Bastok, that is where you were going, right." Inquired Sevish as he turned and gave a loud whistle.

"Yes I was." Responded Tryst as the ground began to thump and a loud chirp rang across the field as a large golden bird came stomping across the desert. It chirped happily again as it seemed to ignore Sevish's plea for it to stop. The giant bird slammed into the young Paladin knocking him to the ground and slathering his helmetless face with its gargantuan tongue.

"Ok OK, I'm glad I'm still alive too Pheris! Now get off me." Laughed Sevish as he rose to his feet and stroked the bird's soft feathers while tightening the saddle. "Lady Summoner meet Pheris, Pheris meet Lady Summoner."

Tryst walked to the large bird and softly petted the under of its neck "Does he belong to you?" she asked as Pheris ignored everything but the spot Tryst was rubbing at the moment.

"No," responded Sevish "He chose to accompany me along time ago, we've been friends ever since. Well up you go!" finished Sevish as grabbed her by her slender waist and hoisted her onto Pheris's back 

"What, aren't you going to…"

"No, I couldn't possibly let you walk, Lady Summoner." Responded Sevish as he took the reigns of Pheris's harness and began to walk. Within minutes they had reached the gates of Bastok. They took Pheris to the Chocobo stables and met out side where Sevish quickly directed Tryst to the Metal Works, as she needed to get to the Bastok embassy. They split up and she begun her ascent to the top of the metal works. She checked the nearest clock and begun to rush, she was late very late. With in minutes of frantic rushing she reached the steps of the Bastokian Consulate where the prime minister met her with a large smile on his face. 

"Lady Tryst?" he inquired as Tryst quickly caught her breath and straightened herself to look as if she where really royalty.

"Yes Prime minister, I am here as requested. I apologize for my tardiness."

The Prime minister chuckled, he was a man of normal height and his head was crowned with shoulder length light brown hair and he was fairly young for political office she thought. "You are the most on time Summoner I have ever met."

"Excuse me?" wondered Tryst

"You see most Summoners have a chip on their shoulders the size of the Gustberg Mountains. You Honor me with your respect. Come, let's introduce you to your new guardians." He said as he directed her to behind the main consulate to the guardsmen's quarters. They pushed the thick wooden door open and where met with a beautiful mid height woman that was clothed in a red Shinobi's garb that hung to just above the middle of thigh reveling the supple white skin of the rest of her legs. Her hair was long with a jet-black color that shimmered as if it where completely composed of silk, all the while drawn into a high ponytail. She was beautiful and Tryst did not think ill of herself for noticing. The Woman let out a gasp of surprise and fell to one knee in a manor that reminded Tryst of the young man that saved her life earlier. 

"L…Lady Summoner, Please forgive me you caught me at an inopportune time." Said the woman as she quickly moved her hands behind her back.

"Kaze, this is Tryst your Summoner." Informed the Prime minister "Tryst this is Kaze, however she was not to be your first guardian. Kaze, where is your master?"

"I do not know, he said something about going into town to retrieve a custom weapon. Master told me to wait here." Replied Kaze, head still bowed with respect. Suddenly a loud voice was heard across the top level. 

"KAZE!! Hey Kaze!!!" yelled the voice as Sevish came running into the guards quarters completely ignoring Tryst and the Prime Minister while handing Kaze a medium sized stylized box. "Open it, Kaze." 

"Master, perhaps now is not…"

"Come on don't make me pull rank." Smiled Sevish brightly.

"Uh yes, Master." Answered Kaze as she took the lid off of the box to find a pair of twin twelve-inch short katanas. Each one had an ivory handle wrapped thin strands of fine leather with acid etch Mythril blades engraved with a phoenix down both sides of each blade. Tryst smiled as she watched Kaze's eyes light up as if she where a child on the morning of the Winter solstice. 

The Prime minister coughed loudly "As touching as this is you have business, Sevish." 

"Oh I'm sorry, it's Kaze's birthday and…Lady Summoner." Sevish fell to one knee.

"I thought we were passed that Sevish. Please my name is Tryst." 

"You two have met?" inquired the Prime minister

"Yeah we met when I sa…(mumfda)" Sevish was muffled by Tryst's feverish attempt to stop his sentence.

"Um we met on the dirt road outside Bastok." Tryst finished his sentence for him and let him go.

"Lady Summoner, we must prepare for you christening tomorrow. You two will take the Guardian's oath during the Christening until then you are both left to your own vices. Come now lady Summoner we must prepare." Stated the Prime minister as He directed Tryst out of the room leaving Sevish and Kaze to their own devices. 

"Hey Kaze," said Sevish as he started tearing through his closet "You wouldn't happen to know where my fisherman's tunic is would you?"

"You're not going to where that to the ceremony are you?"

Later that night in the temple at the bottom of the metal works everyone had gathered to witness the Christening of the new Summoner. It was an event because of the fact that only one Summoner is aloud to graduate every five years and it had been at least five decades since the last one was from Bastok. Tryst was nervous, to say the least, she had become quite proficient in her arts but was not one to flaunt her power. In fact she did not even like being treated as royalty. Not to mention that the robes she was wearing did not leave much to the imagination. The Prime minister walked out to the middle of the make shift stage and singled for her to come out from behind the curtains. She did as she was suppose to and walked out in front of the audience trying to draw attention away from her slight blush. The Prime Minister signaled for to bow and placed his hands over her head as she did so. "Guardians of Heaven, Guardians of Earth protect this woman and imbue her with your strength while guiding her down the path to the Light." With that a bright light began to fluctuate around her and suddenly she was engulfed in flames that burned yet didn't. "Th…The Phoenix?" stuttered the Prime Minister as he staggered back. Sevish and Kaze were poised at the entrance as both of their keen senses hearing caught the sound of a gun's hammer being pulled back. Without a word Sevish dove toward Tryst pinning her under his weight as Kaze pulled a kuni from what seemed like the air and tossed it at the assailant she had placed in the rafters, however, they where too late as the gunshot was heard from all over the temple. Sevish braced expecting to feel the bullet shred his internal organs, but felt nothing. Then the Prime Minister dropped to the floor, with a gunshot wound between the eyes. 

"Oh my god!" whispered Tryst

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

I hope that you all liked this because I'm not certain I want to go on with this particular Series. So you communicating with me is probably what is going to swing my opinion. Either the lack of or Vice versa. 


	2. Dreams

Summoner's Call

Chapter 2: Dreams

I apologize ahead of time for any major spelling errors that happen in this chapter. Oh and for all you CSI freaks out there, Cid is your man.

Tryst walked out into the middle of a large beautiful field that reminded her of the Konschtat Highlands that she passed through from Selbina. Suddenly, the bright beautiful field was engulfed in darkness as a heavy thunderstorm soon rocked the land. She stumbled around in the darkness looking for some shelter until she tripped and landed face first into the mud. As a bolt of lightning crashed in the background she managed to catch a glimpse of what it was that she tripped over, however, she could not make out what it was exactly so she decided to move closer. She had gotten right on top of it and the lightning crashed again. She pulled back in horror as she noticed it was the bloody corpse of a dead soldier whose colors were not reminiscent of any country that she knew of. At that particular moment a man on a massive six-legged horse rode up to her; he was covered in a black cape and cowl that masked everything but his enchanted glowing eyes. "Death will come on the seven winged destroyer of Eon." Said the man

"Wh…Who are you?"

"Death will come on the seven winged destroyer of Eon. Remember his pact." Repeated the man

"His pact? What are you talking about?"

Tryst was jolted to consciousness as she was awoken by one of the servants she had been given while staying in the Bastokian Consulate at the top of the Metal Works. "So it was just a dream." It had been two weeks since the Prime Minister's murder and since then Tryst had been made acting magistrate in order to curb the growing unrest in the large adventurer population. Most of the adventurers in Bastok called it home and where also apart of the militia.

"Mistress I have laid out your clothes and drawn your bath." Said her very young maidservant.

"Thank you, that will be all." Retorted Tryst

Elsewhere, Tryst's guardians had already been up for quite a while, despite the fact that it was only six in the morning. They were both in Cid's workshop, examining the bullet that had been pulled out of the Prime Minister's fore head. Cid dropped the bullet into a strange blue liquid and they waited as nothing happened. "So what do you make of it, Cid?" wondered Sevish

"Well, damn thing doesn't have a spirit imprint. Hell, it doesn't even have any scrapes across the along the damn thing."

"What?" asked Sevish

"You see when bullets are fired out of a gun, the magic used to propel the small piece of metal usually leaves an imprint of the thoughts of the user on the bullet. However, scrapes across the metal can be used to match it up to the gun that fired it."

"What does that mean?" Kaze queued in

"One of two things, little lady. Either this murder was a freak accident of nature or this bullet wasn't fired from a gun." Replied Cid.

Just then a young squire burst through the door with a very worried look on his face "Lord Sevish, there is a Windhurstian advance party at the front gates of the city!"

"What?" Sevish walked outside followed closely by Kaze.

By this time the advance party had already managed to push themselves into the gate and were making their way passed the fountain. Sevish and Kaze met up with them and took their attention. It had seemed that the Star Sybil herself had made the long trip from Windhurst and she did not look happy. She was a Mithra of medium height and was clothed in a shimmering white hooded tunic with white plate armor on her arms and feet with a long bow strapped to her back and her hair tied away from her face. "Where is your master? Lady Tryst was made active Prime minister until a new one is selected, correct."

"Correct." Confirmed Tryst as she approached from behind. "What can I do for you lady Sybil?"

"Nothing, however, I have come to offer my condolences."

"You made the long trip to Bastok just to offer your condolences?" wondered Sevish

"Master, don't be rude." whispered Kaze in his ear.

"Sevish of Bastok, I presume. You are right, I have information but let us go where the eyes of strangers are not so easily indulged." Said the Sybil as she jumped off her mount and waved for her entourage to put the Chocobos away as she walked with Tryst to the meeting hall. Minutes later they had reached their destination and began to talk. In the middle of the conversation the Star Sybil pulled out a small piece of some strange looking armor. It was inscribed with the insignia of the San D'orian prince.

"How did you get this?" wondered Sevish aloud

"An attempt on my life was made several days ago, however, we were able to pursue him long enough to make a retaliation attempt. Unfortunately, he escaped but we managed to obtain this piece of his armor." Explained the Star Sybil

"Why do I get the impression that you have another reason for coming here?" inquired Tryst.

"For someone so young you have a very keen set of senses. Windhurst and Bastok have always been allies, the reason I come here today is that I have a question for you. Will you go to war with me?" asked the solemn and very serious Mithra. Tryst was stunned, she had been acting Prime Minister for the better part of two weeks and she already had a war on her hands.

"Now Lady …"

"Yes or No?"

"I will need more than a piece of armor, to start a war." Replied Tryst hardening her resolve.

"More? Fine, have your spies check the entrance to the Valkrum dues. I think you'll find that the San D'orians are massing they're armies just outside of Bastokian territories. The first to fall will be Selbina if you don't do something. From the way they looked It seems that you might have, at the most, four more days before their preparations are complete." Informed the Star Sybil as she got up and began to walk out, but before she could leave she stopped and turned back "one more thing, Lady Summoner, have you been having strange dreams lately?"

"What do you mean?" she wondered

"A strange man on strange beast amidst a bloody battlefield, with eyes of fire and message of a pact?" the Mithra had a questioning glance on her face. Sevish's eyes lit with surprise.

"How do you know about that dream?" he had been having the same dream but had kept it a secret because he viewed it as an omen.

Fighting back a stunned expression, the Star Sybil explained what she and found out that both Sevish and Tryst had received in the same way she had. "All I was able to find out was that Eon was a long forgotten Summoner whose exploits have been classified by the duchy of Jeuno. However, I was able to find out, now this is just a legend. It is said that Eon, wanting to be able to protect his friends and guardians, made a pact with the Avatar of darkness Nimrod. Nimrod told him that if he was able to summon his three comrades in battle that Nimrod would grant Eon his strength."

"Nimrod?" wondered Sevish "Never heard of him."

"I'm not surprised, He's one of the three forbidden Avatars that are described in the Summoner's ancient texts. What happened after that?"

"I don't know, that's all I could find out." Replied the royal Mithra

"Lady Summoner, you said that there where three, who are the other two?" inquired Kaze.

"The first is Gilgamesh, the Avatar of destruction. The last is unknown as there are only so many vague references to 'the holy one'." Explained Tryst

"Whoever the rider was, I think this is a warning from the avatars. We should prepare our armies for defense and search our temples for clues." Suggested the Star Sybil.

Wow that was a kind of long chapter. I like this story but I may put it on hold because I have point A and Point C but my point B is missing and I can't seem to find it anywhere. Anywho, Just let know what ya'll think. I don't have a hit counter so I only know people are reading if they leave reviews.


End file.
